


Key To My Heart

by Amethyste5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste5/pseuds/Amethyste5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy’s first love.   Sammy is four, Dean eight, and the boys are in Texas.</p><p>Written for SPN-Het_Love Puppy Love Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key To My Heart

The first day of school was usually hard for Sam, so Dean was surprised to see him grinning from ear to ear when he walked him home from St. Luke’s Preschool.Dad always insisted on daycares and preschools held in churches, he said he felt better about leaving Sam somewhere consecrated.

“So, what’d you do today, Squirt?”

“We played Ninja Turtles and I didn’t hafta be April like in the last place!”Sam beamed. Playing the girl, and worse yet, a girl who couldn’t do any cool moves, had stung.

“Great, let’s go.”Dean grabbed Sam’s lunchbox so they could walk home a little faster.

 

The next day, Sam had even bigger smile, and he wasn’t alone.

“Dean, I have a friend!This is Emily, and she’s the one that plays April, but she wants to be a turtle too, and she has a sister that’s older than you and goes to another school and rides the bus!”

“Whoa, stop and breathe!So, this is your friend Emily?”Dean looked down into a pair of serious green eyes framed by dark brown hair. A freckled nose and happy smile completed the picture.

“Hi,” she said jumping as a voice called out her name.“My mom’s here, I gotta go.See you tomorrow Sam!”

Sam waved as her mom’s car drove off, and then turned to look up at Dean.“I like her, don’t you?’

“Sure kid. She’s ok, for a girl.”

 

Sam and Emily were waiting outside together every day that week, and every day the next week, they would wait for Dean to arrive, then wait for Emily’s mom to drive up, same routine every day, until the third week.

Dean arrived, same as always, but ten minutes, then twenty minutes passed and there was no sign of Emily’s mom.

“She forgot me again. “The little girl said quietly.

Dean looked down in surprise.He might be young, but the way they lived he’d seen a lot, and he wouldn’t have pegged Emily as coming from the kind of family that got too drunk or drugged to pick up their kids.Her hair was carefully braided, a thick rope hanging to the middle of her back, her clothes were cleaner and newer than anything he or Sammy ever wore, and there were no bruises he could detect, and he knew all about hiding bruises.

“You can walk home with us then, right Dean?” Sam turned pleading eyes on his brother.

“If you go with us won’t your mom be worried when she can’t find you?”

“I can walk to my house, my sister’s bus should get there soon, and she has a key if Mom isn’t home.”She seemed far too calm and competent; Dean started to wonder just how often this happened to her.

“You’re too little to walk alone, Sammy and I’ll go with you, and wait for your sister if we need too” Dean announced.Dad might be mad if he got home and they weren’t there, but this seemed to him to be part of what Dad was doing, protecting people.Surely he wouldn’t be too mad about that.

 

Emily lived about three blocks away. She and Sam walked side by side, chattering the whole way, and only pausing to wait for Dean when they had to cross a street.She lived in a nice, middle class neighborhood, in a nice, middleclass house with a nice yard, and no one home inside.Dean sat on the front porch and started his homework while Sam and Emily played in the yard.When the bus rolled up Emily ran to meet it.

The girl who stepped off the bus looked very little like her sister, blonde and tanned, and little like their red headed mother for that matter.

“Elizabeth, come meet Sam from school!He and his brother walked me home ‘cause mom forgot.”

“That was very nice of them,” the older girl responded, looking relieved.She walked up to the porch where Dean and Sam were gathering their things to leave.

“Emily, take the key and go on in, you’ll burn if you stay out any longer.Why don’t you and Sam get him and his brother a couple of cokes from fridge?”

“Ok.Come on Sam, what kind do you want?We’ve got Coke, Dr. Pepper, Sprite…”As the two younger kids headed into the house,Dean stood up, awkwardly wondering how to ask the questions that were bothering him about this family.

“Dean, right?Emily talks about your brother and you all the time.Thank you so much for making sure she got home alright.”

“Is everything….ok?”Dean asked.

Elizabeth gave him a look that was a bit too resigned for her age.

“Our mom is not on drugs, she’s not an alcoholic, and nobody hits us.I’ve had this discussion with a few teachers before.She just forgets.Sometimes she forgets to pick us up, sometimes she forgets to turn in library books, sometimes she forgets I’m supposed to be cleaning my room.It’s not all bad.I forget too, homework mostly, but not Emily.She’s like Daddy, serious, and so grown up, but she’s popular like Mom.”Elizabeth gave him a crooked smile, “You remind me of her, a little, you have the same look, like you think I might need saving.”

Dean blushed and looked down.

“Dean, I got you a Dr. Pepper, is that right?” Sam yelled as he came bounding out of the house with a can in each hand.

“Only Sprite for you, you know Dad said no caffeine.”Dean replied automatically.

“I know.See ya tomorrow Emily!” Sam called out as he headed out the door.Dean grabbed his backpack and followed him home.

 

The next day, Emily’s mom was on time again, and Sam announced that he had a girlfriend.Their last day in town was the Day of the Valentine’s party.Sam pestered and begged until Dean helped him make a keychain for Emily.He picked flowers from the neighbor’s garden while Dean played lookout.When Dean picked him up that day, Sam had a teddy bear with a little box of chocolates in his paws.Emily had the flowers in her hair and the keychain held tightly in her fist, Dean was relieved to see she had a house key on it.  



End file.
